Friends dont do that, Or do they?
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: When Emily and Derek start dating, Casey Seduces Derek in order to protect her best friend. Rated M for future Chapters.


**Disclaimer:I don't own life with Derek**

**Summary: Casey finds her best friend and her step-brother kissing**

**Chapter 1: Its OK, No, Really**

**

* * *

  
**

She walked towards the door wondering what Marti had been pointing at. She opened the door slowly. Her eyes dilated only for a second as Derek and Emily flew apart."_ummm_" Casey said , but couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She quickly closed the games closet door before Derek had a chance to get out. Emily and Derek stared at each other for a second. " _I Should...ummm_" said Emily Pointing at the door.

_Derek:yeah_

Emily rushed downstairs and Derek followed after her. Meanwhile Casey was on the couch reading Sisters of the White cave  for the ninth time.

_Emily: Casey we should talk _

_Casey:About what?_

_Emily: What you just saw?_

Casey looked at Derek who said nothing. He had absolutely no emotion on his face. She knew he couldn't care less what she thought about him and Emily, but Emily did care.

_Casey: Why don't we go talk up stairs._

Both girls walked upstairs. All Derek did was look at them walking and shrug. Pretty soon he was on the couch reaching for the remote. He figured that it was better if he let Casey and Emily talk alone.

* * *

The girls walked inside Casey's room. Casey spotted the clothes she had gotten out of the dryer and hour ago and Started folding.

_Emily: Casey I know what you're thinking but just because you and Derek don't get along doesn't mean he wont treat me well._

Emily started pacing back and forth between Casey' door and bed.

_Emily: I mean You went out with Truman even though I told you it was a bad idea and....OK that's a bad Example.._

_Casey:Emily_

_Emily:But its not my fault you guys don't like each other. And why should I have to decide between my best friend and the guy I've been crushing on since I was like in grade Three._

"_EMILY" Casey_ said loudly in order to get Emily's attention.

_Emily:What?_

_Casey: You know what I've realized Derek isn't a bad person._

_Emily: He isn't?_

_Casey: No. He's actually a really good person, A little rough around the edges but still a good person._

Casey picked up a bright pink shirt and looked at it for a second. Her eye browns furrowed a little.

_Casey: Its just me he cant stand._

Emily stopped her pacing . "what?" She said in disbelieve. She knew Derek didn't like Casey, but the way Casey said that made it seem like Derek had a personal vendetta against her. Emily didn't know why Casey would say it like that. Yeah he had played a couple on Casey here and there, but it wasn't like he had done anything to harm her...Or at least not on purpose.

_Casey: Oh come on Emily you know Derek never wanted me to move in here._

Emily opened her mouth but quickly changed her mind and remained quiet.

_Casey:Ever since I moved here he decided to make my life as uncomfortable as possible._

_Emily: Casey that's ridiculous you guys were new to him and probably didn't know how to act around you. You have to admit he has gotten nicer._

_Casey: That's the problem it's not us, Its me. He never does anything to Lizzie._

_Emily: Why would he Particularly hate you off the bat?I mean he HAS done nice things for you. Like when he made Truman apologize to you._

_Casey:I don't' know Emily. I think every thing he has done is out of guilt or for some selfish reason._

Casey finished folding her last shirt and sat down on her bed.

_Emily: So what does that mean?..I regards to me and Derek?_

_Casey: It means that you shouldn't be asking me in the first place. If you want to be with Derek so bad, then be with him._

_Emily: Wow. I never thought I'd hear that from you._

The truth was that Casey didn't want Emily to be with Derek. There was something about them being a couple that she just didn't get. She didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings by telling her. The last time she warned Emily about Derek she didn't listen and went out with him anyway. What she had told Emily was true. She really did think Derek was really a nice guy who seemed to dislike her, But she knew that Derek was still hurt over the break up with Sally. She was afraid that Emily was just Derek's rebound girl and that he would eventually end up hurting her.

Casey realized that Emily was gone a few seconds after she stopped staring into space. As a best friend it was her job to keep Emily from getting hurt she didn't know how but there had to be something she could do.

* * *

Casey started staring into space and Emily knew that she was deep in thought. She decided to leave her alone before she changed her mind and started giving her crap about how Derek isn't good enough for her. When she Opened Casey's door she was startled by Derek.

_Emily: Derek were you listening to our conversation._

"_yeah"_ he said in an isn't it obvious sort of tone.

He Grabbed Emily's hand and walked past Marti who was still playing with her stuffed animals on the floor. He dragged Emily Into his room and quickly pressed his lips on her. He tried to get her to get her lips to open so he could caress her tongue with his. Emily wouldn't let him. It was an awkward kiss to say the least. Actually it was officially the worst kiss Derek had ever had. He figured he could fix that eventually.

He couldn't believe that he was actually developing feelings for Emily, a girl that he had barely noticed until she started hanging out with Casey. It seemed that Emily kind of wasn't there until Casey came along. Of course her and Casey started being friends two years ago, but it was now that Derek actually felt some sort of attraction towards Emily.

* * *

In her room Casey was still trying to figure out what to do about Emily and Derek. It had been hours since she had talked to Emily but the whole conversation was still fresh in her mind. What made it worse was that after Emily left her room she could hear her in Derek's room. She was giggling and it made Casey sick. She knew Derek was smart enough not to have sex while every one was still home and that Emily was a virgin. Still the thought that her best friend might fool around with Derek crossed her mind. It made her feel really uncomfortable and for some reason she couldn't Explain really mad. She quickly tried to shake the thought out of her head by trying to think of how she could prevent Emily from getting hurt.

"_Time for Dinner"_ She heard her mom call from downstairs. Casey took in a deep breath and got up from her bed.

Dinner started off as usual. Lizzie talked about her soccer practice, Edwin complained about how he couldn't understand girls, Derek made a comment and Casey didn't like it, They argued until George and Nora finally put a stop to it.

It was the routine they had gotten use to and they were strangely comfortable that way. It was the way it had been since the McDonalds moved in and they were happy that way.

" _So any thing new with you two" _George asked after a usual silence addressing the two eldest kids.

_Casey: Nope _

"_nothing at all"_ Derek said quickly dismissing the question

_Marti: That's not true. Derek and Emily were kissing and Casey opened the closet door on them_

"_what?"_ Nora said in confusion. George and Nora both looked at Derek for an Explanation.

Derek Shrugged.

_Derek: Oh yeah. I'm dating Emily now_

That was it. Derek had told the family and now it was official he was dating Emily. This was all just too sudden for Casey. She knew she had to think of something to do, but her mind was blank.

The rest of the family didn't give much importance to Derek's news. They all went about eating dinner like usual and Casey pretended too as well. Deep inside she was torn between protecting her best friend and Letting her be happy. Emily was one of the few people who accepted Casey the way she was and befriended her when she was new at school and didn't have any friends.

* * *

This morning wasn't like usual for Casey. She woke up at seven the time she set her alarm clock to wake her. She went in the bathroom and all her stuff was where it was supposed to be. No one knocked obnoxiously on the door while she was in the shower. Every thing seemed strange. When she opened the bathroom door she found Derek waiting patiently outside. She figured that the prank awaited her in her room, but when she got there nothing. Every thing in her room was perfectly in place. She knew he was up to something. He would get her in school and humiliate her in front of all their peers. But she had no time to worry about that, besides it wouldn't be the first time that he pulled a prank on her in public. After she had changed she decided that she had to confront him. She knew he wouldn't care about what she had to say, but she had to do something. She walked out of her room and slowly opened his door. He didn't notice her until she walked in front of his bed and lightly touched him in order to wake him up.

_Casey: You went back to sleep._

_Derek: No, I was just taking a little nap before school. What do want?_

_Casey:I need to talk you about Emily_

_Derek: Didn't you talk to Emily yesterday?_

_Casey: Yeah...but now I need to talk to you_

_Derek: Woah... What I do with Emily is my business and I don't need to talk to you or anyone about it._

_Casey: Derek..Just please... I'm begging you don't hurt her_

Derek rolled his eyes. She was being way too over the top about this , and she was contradicting herself. He had heard clearly when she said that she didn't think he was going to hurt Emily. The only reason he didn't point this out was that he didn't want her knowing he was snooping. She was looking at him intensely and he was getting frustrated.

_Derek: If I say I wont would yo leave and let me nap in peace_

_Casey: No that's what math class is for. And I don't want to be late for school._

He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs with her.

* * *

At Casey's locker Emily wasn't there like she usually was waiting for Casey to tell her the latest piece of gossip. Actually there was no sign of Emily anywhere. The two had lockers in the same hall way and Emily wasn't there. Casey Grabbed her algebra book and closed her locker. She walked over to the next hallway and there was Emily with Derek. He had his head buried in his messy locker. Who knows what he was looking for. It was a wonder he ever found anything in there. There were papers that looked like they had just been carelessly stuffed in. His books were every where. The only thing that was neatly placed was a mirror where he could look at himself, Even though he barely did.

Emily was talking to him and he didn't say a word. She just kept talking. And the more she talked the faster she talked from what Casey could tell. She decided not to approach them. Emily was oblivious to the fact that derek wasn't paying attention, but it was the happiest Casey had ever seem Emily and she didn't want to ruin her moment.

* * *

Derek had no idea what Emily was going on about. She was talking so fast he could barely understand her. He pretended to pay attention and look for a pretend article in his locker. He knew Emily was really happy and he didn't want to interrupt her by asking a stupid question like _What? _

_Emily: Did you?_

_Derek: Did I what?_

Stupid question. Now she was going to know he wasn't paying attention. Oh great he had already ruined the relationship in less then twenty four hours. But to his surprise Emily didn't react like other girls would. She didn't get mad and actually repeated the question for him.

_Emily: Did you find what you were looking for?_

That's when he saw Casey looking at them. That triggered something in him. He didn't know why but he felt offended. He thought about what Casey had to told him that morning. He wanted to get back at her for thinking so little of him. With out even thinking he crashed his lips on Emily. Then he thought about what Casey had said the day before. About how he didn't like her and the more he thought about it the harder he kissed Emily. How dare she think that he would focus his energy on especially trying to annoy her. Even though he did and he had no idea why he did. He didn't act like that towards Lizzie and she was just as much his step-sister as Casey was. There was something about seeing Casey annoyed and mad that gave him a thrill. A sensation he hadn't experienced before she moved into the house.

* * *

Casey saw Derek almost jump Emily in the middle of the hallway. There were a few people staring at them Casey was among one of them, but they didn't notice. And suddenly against her own free will she said " _I need to break them up" _ She said low enough so one could hear. She covered her mouth immediately and walked away. As she made her way towards class she wondered if anyone caught that. The more she thought about this idea the more it made sense to her. It was better if Derek and Emily broke up now that their relationship is just started then when it got really serious and Emily could really get hurt. She was convincing herself that this was the only way to go about this problem. That was it. She going to find a way to break them up. But how?.......

* * *

**So that's chapter one. Tell me how you feel :-D**


End file.
